A Love Letter
by Desslok
Summary: Pure, unadulterated and unapologetic Ami/Mako fluff! Enjoy!


Author's Note: I was reading some fics on fanfiction.net ("If I   
was the One" and "Rooftop") and they got me depressed. Well, as   
much as I hate angst, it certainly is inspiring. This brief   
piece was written to cleanse my soul of angst. By the way, those   
stories are very well-written and I recommend them to those who   
don't need happy endings. Me, I'm all about the happiness when   
it comes to fiction. Angst is ok, as long as it ends happy.   
Maybe those will end happy (I don't think that story is done),   
but in any case, I hope you all enjoy this piece of pure   
unadulterated fluff.   
------------------------------  
  
"A Love Letter" by Desslok  
  
------------------------------  
Dearest Mako,  
  
It seems like ages since I last saw you, since I last held you in   
my arms. Ever since I arrived here, time has slowed to a crawl.   
Please don't think I'm unhappy or that I regret my decision to   
take a semester abroad, because I'm learning so very much, but   
please know how very much I miss you.   
  
I know that between email and the phone, we communicate almost   
every day, but some things are better said in a letter, I think.   
Things that I want to tell you without interruption, even   
interruptions like hearing you tell me you love me or that you   
feel the same way. I want you to feel the way I do when you   
gently lay me down on our bed and make love to me slowly and   
completely. Please, though I am far, let me love you, my dear   
heart.   
  
You are beautiful. A simple phrase that does no justice, but   
cannot be improved upon. Everything about you, the way you walk,   
the way you smile, your heart, your soul, everything is   
beautiful. I sit and stare at you some mornings while you make   
our breakfast and I am in awe of you. You move with a grace and   
passion that makes me tingle. No one has ever made me feel more   
secure, more loved and safe, than you have, but even now, I find   
it hard to rejoice in my emotions and my passions the way you do.   
You embrace life, and when you embrace me, you make me experience   
that much more of life and the joys that it can bring when shared   
with a true soulmate.   
  
You might be laughing at me right now, wondering what our friends   
would know if they could read this, if they could see this side   
of me that only you know. I suppose reading all of those steamy   
romance novels in secret over the years has its reward, if it   
gives me the words with which to capture the depth of my emotion   
for you, my darling one. I can still recall the day you caught   
me in our bathtub, reading one of them, my skin enflamed from the   
heat of the water, and then from the words, and then from your   
presence. You know that I have no secrets from you, now. All   
that I am, all that I ever will be, is intricately bound up with   
your life. I can stand on my own, a strong independent woman,   
because of who I am. I can stand happily because I have you   
standing beside me.   
  
I marvel, my love, at how you complement me so perfectly. Though   
I am the 'genius', you've taught me more than anyone about the   
things that really matter. You've taught me to allow myself to   
live in the moment, to take joy in the world around me, to see   
the beauty in a flower or a pond. I hope that I've done as much   
for you as you have for me. I like to think that I've helped you   
understand your own strengths, helped you see that nothing else   
matters when the ones you love, in turn, love and respect you.  
  
Should I tell you about how I long for you in the darkest hours   
of the night? Before I met you, before I realized that I loved   
you and that you loved me, I would spend all of my free time   
buried in books, lost in a world where I did not have to worry   
about things like 'love' and 'romance' and 'passion.' My grades   
are even better here than at home, but my dreams are filled with   
longing and each morning I awaken sweaty and breathless. I want   
to run my hands through your hair, feeling its weight as it sifts   
through my fingers. Then, I will rest my hands on your   
shoulders and let them linger down your arms, marveling at the   
strength that rests beneath your soft, flawless skin. I want to   
ease you into your favorite chair after a long day standing in   
the bakery and massage your feet and calves until all of the   
soreness is gone and then delicately trace a line up your thigh,   
again feeling the strength there, remembering what it is like to   
feel that strength pressed tightly against me in the throes of   
passion. I had better stop now. I suggest you clear your   
calendar for the first week or so when I get back, though.   
  
Ah, my dearest Mako-chan, my sweet Mako-love, my lover, my best   
friend, my confidante, my soulmate, I ache for your presence.   
Yes, we will talk and the sound of your voice will leave chills   
in my spine for the rest of the day. Yes, I will tell you about   
my day and listen raptly to yours, straining desperately to share   
as much of your life as I can despite the miles that separate us.   
I will probably even tell you many of the things that I have said   
here in this letter. But, I wanted you to have this, forever a   
testimony to my love for you. You make me a better person, my   
love. I miss you more than I can ever say. I know that you   
understand, for I know that you miss me just as much. Farewell   
for now, my darling. Know that my thoughts are always with you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Ami 


End file.
